


One For Tomorrow, One Just For Today

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, Singing, singing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Well after you posted JIMJimMorrison/The Doors, now I suggest a drabble where before leaving on a hunt, Dean sings “Love Me Two Times” to his lady. Smut of the actual two times can occur or you can leave it fluffy (do you ever do that lol?)





	One For Tomorrow, One Just For Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdoptDontShopPets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoptDontShopPets/gifts).



“Love me two times, baby,” Dean sings, and I giggle.

We’re headed out, unknowing of what will happen, come what may – as always. But Dean is singing, Sam is scrolling his phone, and I’m just in love.

“Love me twice today,” Dean sings along with the radio, and Sam shoots him a glare and turns up the volume to drown his brother’s intentionally off-tune voice.

Dean can sing well when he thinks no one’s listening, or when we’re alone, but when he has an audience, he hams it up and acts like a goofball. It’s adorable.

“Love me two times, girl!” Dean gets louder, and I am cackling in the backseat. “I’m gone away!”

He’s playing air drums on the steering wheel when Sam finally gives up and sticks earbuds in his ears.

Then Dean looks in the rearview mirror, snagging my smiling eyes. He keeps singing and playing around, but the look in his eyes is lusty and deep. My smile fades to something less frivolous, and I feel my belly flutter.

Dean can be so many things at once – he can be lethal, silly, kind, and sexy all in one moment – layer upon layer; you just have to know how to find it. It’s the thing I’ve always loved about him. His own brother discredits him, but Dean is always thinking, always planning with strategy and backups and debriefing, rolling through his brain.

When we check into the motel, the brothers agree that we’ll get two rooms. The pool winnings for the evening are pretty fat, and I think maybe Dean had a conversation with Sam about needing some alone time.

I’m not sad about it.

~~~~~~~~

He runs his lips from my bare shoulder to my jaw then gently takes the bone between his teeth.

“Love me two times, girl,” he murmurs in tune, quiet and warm against my skin, thrusting a deft but languid pace, swiveling his hips to work my whole cunt, his hands in my hair, and his full body pinning me to the mattress.

“One for tomorrow,” he sings, pulling my bottom lip inside his mouth then slowly letting it slip free. “One just for today.”

I’m soundless on my own. Dean is my song, he’s my rhythm and my rhyme.

“Love me one time,” he keeps on, pushes up to his forearms, our mouths never parting, tongues dancing in time between his verses. “Could not speak.” His voice is so full, so soft, so _right_ , it almost brings tears to my eyes.

He picks up the beat of his body, harder, angling upward, grinding. I grip his elbows and open my legs wide, arch up into him. I feel molten heat, bubbling between my hip bones, feel the hot, hard slide of him, filling me over and over.

I’m going to come, and I want him to come with me.

“Love me one time,” he breathes, slamming into me. “Yeah, my knees got weak.”

How he keeps singing, feeling the way I know he does, the way he’s told me it feels when he feels this way to me, is beyond me. But it’s thrilling and I’m coming hard, clamping around him and silently gasping, feeling him spill inside me.

His thrusts are slower and slower until he stops then carefully settles over me with a sigh. He kisses my mouth and my chin and my jaw, palms my hip and thighs, bucks against me, still inside, even though he’s soft. I love it when he does that; it’s wet and warm and no matter how spent we are, I can feel him thick inside me, sliding, loving me.

“Love me two times, girl…” His voice is just above a whisper, and I just love him so, so much. I really, truly love this man.

“Lasts me,” he breathes into my mouth then kisses me deep before finishing the song, the thought, and tucking us both in for the night. “All through the week…”


End file.
